Hitherto, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-18705 (refer to Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-265105 (refer to Patent Literature 2), there have been known ornaments formed of a silicone rubber preform, which are utilized as health or cosmetic jewelry capable of generating far-infrared rays or negative ions by mixing, for example, tourmaline, germanium, silica, and magnetic fields with each other, and capable of providing an effect of maintaining a good physical condition, or capable of providing a cosmetic effect.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-277611 (refer to Patent Literature 3), there have been proposed a rubber preform and an accessory formed of this rubber preform, such as a bracelet, the rubber preform being obtained by adding and dispersing pearl pigment particles obtained by covering outer peripheries of mica flakes with titanium oxide or iron oxide into a layer of a matrix of light transmissive silicone rubber such that a pearl tone can be obtained, whereby an arbitrary base color can be expressed.
However, enhancement of commercial value by fitting a collet to the related-art accessories formed of the rubber preform has not been taken into consideration at all. In addition, attempts to enhance ornamental characteristics of those accessories have been made only by adding, for example, pigment. Under such circumstances, it has been almost impossible to provide luxurious accessories.
In order to solve such problems, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,183,612 (Patent Literature 4), the applicant of the present invention has been capable of proposing a highly-value-added accessory that allows the collet to be easily and securely fitted thereto, specifically, has proposed an accessory that is not only highly useful as a one-size-fits-all ring but also has highly luxurious ornamental characteristics obtained by blending bare metal powder.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-18705    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-265105    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-277611    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,183,612